1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming fine patterns in the field of photolithographic technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of forming or defining fine patterns, such as hole patterns and trench patterns, that can meet today's requirements for higher packing densities and smaller sizes of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of electronic components such as semiconductor devices and liquid-crystal devices, there is employed the photolithographic technology which, in order to perform a treatment such as etching on the substrate, first forms a film (photoresist layer) over the substrate using a so-called radiation-sensitive photoresist which is sensitive to activating radiations, then performs exposure of the film by selective illumination with an activating radiation, performs development to dissolve away the photoresist layer selectively to form an image pattern (photoresist pattern), and forms a variety of patterns including contact providing patterns such as a hole pattern and a trench pattern using the photoresist pattern as a protective layer (mask pattern).
With the recent increase in the need for higher packing densities and smaller sizes of semiconductor devices, increasing efforts are being made to form sufficiently fine-line patterns and submicron-electronic fabrication capable of forming patterns with linewidths of no more than 0.20 μm is currently required. As for the activating light rays necessary in the formation of mask patterns, short-wavelength radiations such as KrF, ArF and F2 excimer laser beams and electron beams are employed. Further, active R&D efforts are being made to find photoresist materials as mask pattern formers that have physical properties adapted to those short-wavelength radiations. In addition to those approaches for realizing submicron-electronic fabrication which are based on photoresist materials, active R&D efforts are also being made on the basis of pattern forming method with a view to finding a technology that can provide higher resolutions than those possessed by photoresist materials.
For example, JP-5-166717A discloses a method of forming fine patterns which comprises the steps of defining patterns (=photoresist-uncovered patterns) into a pattern-forming resist on a substrate, then coating over entirely the substrate with a mixing generating resist that is to be mixed with said pattern-forming resist, baking the assembly to form a mixing layer on both sidewalls and the top of the pattern-forming resist, and removing the non-mixing portions of said mixing generating resist such that the feature size of the photoresist-uncovered pattern is reduced by an amount comparable to the dimension of said mixing layer. JP-5-241348 discloses a pattern forming method comprising the steps of depositing a resin, which becomes insoluble in the presence of an acid, on a substrate having formed thereon a resist pattern containing an acid generator, heat treating the assembly so that the acid is diffused from the resist pattern into said resin insoluble in the presence of an acid to form a given thickness of insolubilized portion of the resist near the interface between the resin and the resist pattern, and developing the resist to remove the resin portion through which no acid has been diffused, thereby ensuring that the feature size of the pattern is reduced by an amount comparable to the dimension of said given thickness.
However, in these methods, it is difficult to control the thickness of layers to be formed on the sidewalls of resist patterns. In addition, the in-plane heat dependency of wafers is as great as ten-odd nanometers per degree Celsius, so it is extremely difficult to keep the in-plane uniformity of wafers by means of the heater employed in current fabrication of semiconductor devices and this leads to the problem of occurrence of significant variations in pattern dimensions.
Another approach known to be capable of reducing pattern dimensions is by fluidizing resist patterns through heat treatment and the like. For example, JP-1-307228A discloses a method comprising the steps of forming a resist pattern on a substrate and applying heat treatment to deform the cross-sectional shape of the resist pattern, thereby defining a fine pattern. In addition, JP-4-364021A discloses a method comprising the steps of forming a resist pattern and heating it to fluidize the resist pattern, thereby changing the dimensions of its resist pattern to form or define a fine-line pattern.
In these methods, the wafer's in-plane heat dependency is only a few nanometers per degree Celsius and is not very problematic. On the other hand, it is difficult to control the resist deformation and fluidizing on account of heat treatment, so it is not easy to provide a uniform resist pattern in a wafer's plane.
An evolved version of those methods is disclosed in JP-7-45510A and it comprises the steps of forming a resist pattern on a substrate, forming a stopper resin on the substrate to prevent excessive thermal fluidizing of the resist pattern, then applying heat treatment to fluidize the resist so as to change the dimensions of its pattern, and thereafter removing the stopper resin to form or define a fine-line pattern. As the stopper resin, a water-soluble resin, specifically, polyvinyl alcohol is employed singly. However, the use of polyvinyl alcohol singly is not highly soluble in water and cannot be readily removed completely by washing with water, introducing difficulty in forming a pattern of good profile. The pattern formed is not completely satisfactory in terms of stability over time. In addition, polyvinyl alcohol cannot be applied efficiently by coating. Because of these and other problems, the method disclosed in JP-7-45510 has yet to be adopted commercially.
In addition, in forming patterns by utilizing photolithography techniques, it is required the prevention of the occurrence of defects on the substrate and the improvement of throughput.
JP 2001-281886A discloses a method comprising the steps of covering a surface of a resist pattern with an acidic film made of a resist pattern size reducing material containing a water-soluble resin, rendering the surface layer of the resist pattern alkali-soluble, then removing said surface layer and the acidic film with an alkaline solution to reduce the feature size of the resist pattern. JP-2002-184673A discloses a method comprising the steps of forming a resist pattern on a substrate, then forming a film containing a water-soluble film forming component on said resist pattern, heat treating said resist pattern and film, and immersing the assembly in an aqueous solution of tetramethylammonium hydroxide, thereby forming a fine-line resist pattern without involving a dry etching step. However, both methods are simply directed to reducing the size of resist trace patterns themselves and therefore are totally different from the present invention in object. Further, those publications do not describe or suggest the effects of reducing the occurrence of defects by way of adjusting the times of removing step by washing with water.